Even Though It's Too Late
by ani
Summary: Bakura takes a moment to check on Ryou, getting the surprise of his afterlife. He's had a bigger influence on his hikari than he thought. *Tendershipping*


Disclaimer: its Takahashi's universe, I'm only playing in it.  
Warnings/Spoilers: only if you haven't seen the end. This is based off the Americanized Anime.

AN: Ryou's probably gonna seem OOC, but if you pay attention to canon, this should have happened. ^m^

* * *

He chuckled softly as he watched him run out the door, "Silly Yadonoushi."

It wasn't even a proper one. He'd put one of the end tables against the wall. Two sticks of incense smoldering in the ornate silver burner he'd stole made him smirk. It quickly fell, he couldn't help staring. The little figurine looked like him back then: the same tan skin, his shenti was the same deep purple. But it was different too, he wasn't wearing Aknunkamon's robes, his hair was a little shorter, he didn't have the longer scar yet… that smile…

His right hand rose to his cheek, "I was fif-… but how…" shaking it off he huffed, "At least it isn't chibied."

He didn't know what to think at the paper his likeness stood on.

_ Bakura,_

_I know the others are going to think I'm crazy for doing this, you're probably laughing at me as you're reading this._

"Of course you idiot."

_But I never got to say anything to you, so I'm doing it now even though it's too late._

_I don't know where you ended up; Ammut could have had you, you could be stuck in the Shadow Realm for good, but knowing you, you probably snuck into the Gardens of Osiris._

He chuckled, "You know me so well."

_Yugi and the Ishtars say that you and the Pharaoh are the other half of mine and Yugi's souls… so you could be in some sort of limbo waiting for me to die._

"Damn brat."

_Wherever you are I hope you can hear me._

_I hate you._

"You always say that."

_It's not what you're thinking either. I'm still mad at you for using, controlling me like you did; alienating everybody, threatening my friends. No, I hate you for not telling me._

"What?"

_Remember, I know what it's like to loose your family. They never caught the guy who hit Mum and Amane; maybe if I'd been older, braver I would have gone after him. I realize it's too late now. Yes I am a wimp-_

"At least you acknowledge it."

_-but you knew from the very beginning and never gave up. I can't even begin to imagine how much you've hurt, suffered; but you never let go even after five millennia. If you'd only told me why, __anything__ you remembered before the massacre, I wouldn't have stood in your way. I would have tried to help you._

"You fool…"

_I'm amazed to say it, but I miss you. It's so quiet, so boring. I've started wishing I'd wake up in a different room, a different place holding something you'd stolen. It's only been a couple of weeks but I've almost picked four fights; Yugi and his groupies keep stopping me. I got rid of all my other coats. I'm even pick-pocketing._

He laughed, "So my little host isn't so weak anymore."

_I just want you to know there is one that mourns for Kul Elna. All of her people._

_Yes even you._

_I love you._

_Your Yadonoushi_

He huffed as he tore his gaze away, jumping at the prayer card.

[=-=-=-=-=-=-=]

He closed the door right when the pen rolled onto the floor. "How did this get here?" he mumbled, turning to the table. He jumped, finding the prayer card lying where the letter had. His hand shook as he picked it up. A single silent tear rolled down his cheek as he chuckled, recognizing the handwriting that squished three lines at the top. "He remembered."

**As I lay down tonight****  
Safe on the other side  
No more tears to cry**

_For the first time you can open your eyes__  
And see the world without your sorrow__  
And no one knows the pain you left behind  
All the peace you could never find  
It's waiting there to hold and keep you  
Welcome to the first day of your life  
Just open up your eyes._

He whispered behind his fingers, gasping at the last thing he wrote.

**I can wait. Thank you.**

**I love you Ryou.**

Another silent tear fell as he put it back, pulling the fancy engraved flask from his coat pocket, setting it opposite the burner before hanging up his coat and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

AN: the prayer is actually the chorus of Open Up Your Eyes by Daughtry. I just wanted to give them a chance to say good-bye; and I'm sick of all the suicidal Ryou fics.


End file.
